


Life With the Lestrade-Holmes Family

by ruvy91



Series: Bound To You [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruvy91/pseuds/ruvy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my gift to RBnC for the Summer Mystrade Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life With the Lestrade-Holmes Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RBnC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/gifts).



"Papa?" Lizzie asked holding onto the arm of the chair Mycroft was sitting in.

"Yes Angel?" Mycroft asked lowering the paper he was reading.

"Would you play the piano for me?" Lizzie asked hopefully, green eyes wide.

"Of course Angel." Mycroft smiled and walked across the room to the piano. He sat down at the bench, lifted the fall board and flexed his fingers.

He started playing the lullaby he composed for Lizzie and she started dancing around the baby grand piano, practicing the solo she had in a recital that was just a few weeks away.

As he played Mycroft watched his angel gracefully twirl and leap to the music, he couldn't help but notice the ease in which she performed, a natural lyricism in her movements.

Lizzie finished her dance as Mycroft played the last note. She held her ending pose for a few moments, then straightened up and walked over to the piano. Lizzie put her hands on Mycroft's shoulder and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you Papa, I love when you play."

"Anytime Angel." Suddenly there was clapping from the doorway of the library. My and Lizzie looked over to the doorway to find Greg clapping slowly.

"Daddy how long have you been watching?"

"Long enough to know you'll steal the stage when you perform Princess." Greg said crossing the room to place a kiss to the top of Lizzie's head. Her eyes lit up and a smile split across her face.

"You really think so Daddy?"

"Of course he does Angel. Would he lie about something like this?" Mycroft replied, tickling her sides.

"Papa, stop. That tickles!" Lizzie said, giggling.

"What tickle more? If you want Angel." Mycroft said a mischievous smile on his face.

"Daddy make Papa stop!" She gasped, still giggling. She tried to twist out of Mycroft's grasp to no avail.

Greg watched smiling. Finally taking mercy on his little girl he said, "Alright love I think she's had enough."

Mycroft stopped tickling Lizzie, who plopped down on the piano bench next to him trying to catch her breath. When she caught it she quickly realized the danger of her seat and dashed out of the room.

Greg replaced her on the piano bench next to Mycroft, chuckling. Mycroft had a smile on his face as he lightly played the melody of Lizzie's lullaby. Greg sat there watching My play, something he rarely got to see and wished his husband would play more often. Greg loved how My could get lost in the music and the look of peaceful bliss that took place on the redhead's features was something he'd always treasure.

Greg placed a kiss to Mycroft's cheek and wrapped his arm around his waist. He continued to watch the redhead play, his fingers gliding over the keys to produce the soft melody.

"Gregory, I've been thinking about something." Mycroft said still playing.

"What's that love?" Greg asked curiously.

"Lizzie's quite a talented dancer, as you've surely noticed."

"Yes, she is quite breath taking when she dances."

"I think she would benefit greatly if she changed dance schools."

"Oh? Do you have a particular school in mind?"

"The London Russian Ballet School" Mycroft answered and stopped playing.

"You're joking right?" Greg looked at his husband and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Wow, you really aren't joking. My that's a very prestigious school; do you really think she's that talented?"

"And you don't?" Mycroft asked accusatorily.

"Love I know Lizzie is a gifted dancer, I just never brought it up because I'm not as familiar with ballet as you are. I didn't want to put her in a school and have all of her hopes and dreams crushed because they told her she wasn't good enough."

"I can understand that, but I really think she could greatly benefit from attending. You see the joy she gets out of dancing, and I don't know if she's told you but she's expressed a desire to pursue dance professionally. I think with the proper education, Angel could actually make a go of it."

"Alright love, you've convinced me. But before we contact the school, I think we should talk this over with Lizzie and see if this is what she wants."

"Of course dear" Mycroft said with a smile. He kissed Greg softly, who returned the kiss wrapping his arms around Mycroft's neck.

"Oh c'mon, now I'm going to have to bleach my eyes" Daniel said when he walked into the library finding his dads kissing next to the baby grand piano. It wasn't as bad as they were known to get but the teenager knew if he didn't say anything now, they'd escalate.

Greg chuckled and placed one last peck to Mycroft's lips before pulling away.

"So did you need anything in particular Danny?" Greg asked.

"Nothing from you Pops; I was wondering if Dad could help me with my math homework. I'd ask Thomas for help but he doesn't explain things in terms I understand."

"What is the little genius up to anyway?" Greg asked getting up.

"I don't know, probably writing his latest book or learning a new language. He's been holed up in his room since we got home from school."

"I'll go check on him then. We'll talk to Lizzie together, alright My?"

"Yes love." Mycroft replied and followed Dan to dining room, where his homework was spread out on the table.

"Have the kids at school been bullying Lizzie again?" Dan asked sitting down in front of an open text book.

"What's this?" Mycroft asked sitting in the seat next to Dan.

"I thought she told you. She promised me she'd tell you and Pops."

"Dan what are Lizzie's classmates bullying her about?" Mycroft asked insistently.

Daniel pursed his lips, but knew that his parents needed to know what was going on with his baby sister.

"Even though the world is more open now, you and I both know that there are still small minded people out there. Just know that it's not happening with just Lizzie, but I know how to handle the hate they sling at us."

"They're bullying her because she has two fathers." Mycroft said with a sad sigh. He wished he could shield the kids from the cruelness of the world; their lives have been hard enough without this added to it.

"Thom's taking Uncle Sherlock's approach to everything and acting like it doesn't faze him. I think he gets the worse of the bullying cause of his intellect as well. I try to protect him as much as I can, but considering he's still a couple years behind me in school, there's only so much I can do."

"You're doing what you can, that's all I can ask for Dan. It's a bit of a curse really, that those with higher intellects aren't recognized for the genius they are until later in life. Sherly and I dealt with it when we were Thom's age, but that doesn't make it right. I'll talk to him later."

Dan nodded, once again noting how grateful he was that his dad had found Mycroft. The redheaded politician was just as much a father to him and his younger siblings that he didn't know where they'd be without him.

"Thank you dad" Dan said softly. Mycroft smiled and picked up a pencil off of the table and tapped the open math book.

"So what is giving you the most difficulty here?"

**xXx**

Greg knocked lightly on the door to Thomas' room.

"Come in Dad." Greg heard softly through the door.

Greg entered the room, "You're getting scary with that, you know."

"Sorry, just exercising the skills Father taught me."

"It's fine Thom, you think I'd be used to it with working with your Uncle Sherlock for so many years."

"Ah, at least I don't shove my deductions in your face without sparing feelings like Uncle Sherlock" Thomas replied with a smile.

Greg chuckled, "Very true."

"Did you need anything Dad?"

"Not really, I just came to check on you. See how you're doing with your studies. Make sure you're not pulling a Sherlock and working so much you forget to eat or sleep."

"Oh, um. I'm fine. School's alright, I'm working on a new composition. I want Father to look it over before I play it for you, though."

"I look forward to hearing it" Greg got up. "Well I'm going to start making dinner, don't work too hard."

Greg ruffled Thomas' hair and left for the kitchen.

**xXx**

Attracted by the delicious aroma emanating from the kitchen Mycroft investigated what his husband was doing.

Greg had his back to him while stirring a pot of homemade pasta sauce, Mycroft decided to sneak up on him and wrap his arms around his waist. He placed a kiss to Greg's cheek and rested his chin on his husband's shoulder.

"Dinner's almost done love."

"It looks delicious." Mycroft stayed there a few moments just watching Greg cook in silence.

"Daniel told me something earlier."

"Oh, what about?" Greg asked turning off the stove and putting the food on serving dishes. Mycroft let go of his husband and stepped back to let him work.

"The kids have been dealing with bullies since they moved in with us. Lizzie's gotten into a couple of fights and Thomas is getting the worst of it because of his genius."

"What, why wouldn't they tell us about this?" Greg asked stopping what he was doing to stare at Mycroft.

"Love you know why" Mycroft sighed. Greg scowled,  _why couldn't close minded pricks keep their opinions to themselves?_

"What are we going to do about it?" Greg asked rubbing his face.

"I'm going to talk to Thomas after dinner. I know what it's like to be bullied for having a superior intellect than my classmates." Greg nodded his agreement. "We can both talk to Lizzie before bed when we talk to her about changing dance schools."

Greg sighed and nodded again, "Alright that's our plan." Greg went back to serving up dinner. "Why don't you set the table and get the kids to wash up."

"Yes dear" Mycroft replied with a smile, gathering what he needed before leaving the kitchen.

**xXx**

"Come in father." Thomas said, before Mycroft was able to knock on the door. Mycroft smiled to himself as he let himself in. He was pleased that Thomas had taken to learning the Science of Deduction like Sherlock, but without the smug attitude.

"I'm pretty sure Dan told you about the trouble other people at school have been giving me."

Mycroft crossed the room and sat in the desk chair, spinning it to face Thomas sitting cross-legged on his bed with a book.

"I don't see the problem, I can handle it. They're all a bunch of idiots." Thomas said in a way that reminded Mycroft so much of Sherlock at that age, but he could see the hurt behind his eyes.

"That may be true, but I hope you're not like your Uncle Sherlock and telling that to their faces. I don't think he realizes it but that didn't endear him to his peers." Mycroft said solemnly.

"Of course not Father. I do have a bit more tact than that." Thomas replied. Mycroft couldn't stop his lips from quirking up into a smile for a few moments.

"Alright. I know it may not seem fair now, but they will recognize your genius eventually and regret their behavior. I wasn't there for your Uncle Sherlock, and I think that's what caused the rift that we're only now starting to repair. But I am here for you. If there's anything you want to talk about I will listen."

"Well I was wondering if you'd look over this piece I've been working on for the piano." Thomas said pulling some papers off his desk and handing them to Mycroft.

"I'd be more than happy to." Mycroft said smiling. He took the sheet music and sat back in his chair, reading the notes and hearing the melody in his mind.

**xXx**

Greg knocked on the door to Lizzie's room, Mycroft by his side.

"Come in." The two men entered the room to find Lizzie already in her pajamas, brushing her hair.

"Daddy, Papa, What can I do for you?" She asked brightly, setting her brush down and looking at her parents.

"Nothing Princess we just came to talk to you about a few things." Greg replied, feeling a bit awkward standing in the middle of the light pink and lavender room. Lizzie motioned for them to sit down on her bed and turned the desk chair she was sitting in towards them. As they sat down she pulled her feet up onto the chair, resting her chin on her knees, hands clasped in front of her shins.

There was a moment of silence, mostly because Greg couldn't help but realize how much Lizzie looked more like her mother every day.

"Soooo?" Lizzie said breaking the silence.

"Dan told us about some of the issues you're having at school, Angel" Mycroft replied causing Lizzie to scowl in a way that reminded Mycroft of Greg.

"Princess, your older brother is just trying to look out for you. Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"Because it's just a bunch of bloody gits with small minds expressing the wrong opinions." Lizzie burst out angrily.

"Elizabeth Anne Lestrade-Holmes!" Greg exclaimed sternly.

"What? I'm not wrong!" Lizzie defended.

"We know, but watch your language Angel" Mycroft replied, his voice stern, but not quite as stern as Greg's.

"Yes Papa" Lizzie said softly.

"So your classmates have been bullying you because you have two dads?" Greg asked calmly.

"Yes and I've tried to correct their wrong opinion" Lizzie replied just as calmly.

"By fighting Princess?"

"They refused correction and I haven't been caught." She said it so seriously, that Greg wanted to pull his hair out in frustration.

"Angel, you know fighting isn't the answer" Mycroft said seeing how frustrated Greg was.

"But Papa they say such mean things about you and Daddy. I try to tell them their wrong, but they don't listen."

Greg sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "You should have told your teachers then Princess. They're there to stop this sort of thing. If it continues you have to tell us. We can't make it stop if you don't let us know."

"Alright Daddy" Lizzie replied softly. The three of them sat there quietly, Lizzie staring at the ground.

"There's something else we wanted to talk to you about" Mycroft said breaking the silence once again.

"Alright" Lizzie said warily.

"It's about your ballet lessons" Greg said.

"I don't have to miss my recital as punishment for the fighting? I'll take any other punishment just don't make me give that up." Lizzie burst out panicking.

"No Angel. We know how important the recital is to you. We were wondering how you'd feel to changing schools."

"What's wrong with the one I'm going to, can we no longer afford it?"

"Money's not an issue Princess. We were talking earlier and think you'd do better at another school, say London Russian Ballet School." Greg explained.

"Really?!" Lizzie squealed and launched herself out of her chair towards her bed, wrapping her arms around her dads' necks.

"Only if you want to Princess" Greg replied.

" _Of course_ I want to. It's only been a dream of mine to attend there." She released the two men and sat between them. "Do you think I'm good enough to get in though?"

"Angel they'd be fools not accept you" Mycroft replied. Lizzie giggled and hugged them both again.

"We'll call them in the morning and see what needs to be done about you starting lessons after you recital" Greg said after receiving his hug.

"Thank you Daddy" She said excitedly.

"Alright Angel, time for bed" Mycroft said getting up. Greg followed suit, holding back a chuckle when he saw the pout on Lizzie's face.

"But I'm not tired!" She whined cutely.

"We know you're excited, but My is right, you need to get some sleep."

"Alright" She said sullenly. Lizzie stood up on her bed and first gave Greg a hug and kiss on the cheek, then giving the same to Mycroft before plopping down on her bed and climbing under the covers.

Greg smiled and placed a kiss to the top of Lizzie's head. "Night Princess."

"Night Daddy"

Mycroft adjusted her covers and placed a kiss of his own to Lizzie's forehead. "Sweet dreams Angel."

"Goodnight Papa."

They left the room, Greg turning the lights off before he shut the door. Mycroft slipped his hand into Greg's and they walked down the hall to their room, stopping at Dan and Thomas' rooms to make sure they were getting ready for bed and say goodnight.

About a half hour later Greg and My were lying in bed, when Greg leaned over and pressed a kiss to Mycroft's cheek.

"I love you My" Greg whispered before laying his head back down.

"Love you too Gregory" Mycroft replied, drifting into sleep feeling complete with the man he loves lying next to him.


End file.
